


Clothes

by TobyDanger



Category: Monster High
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-27
Updated: 2013-11-27
Packaged: 2018-01-02 20:04:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1061029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TobyDanger/pseuds/TobyDanger
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After the events of 13 Wishes, Howleen acts a little differently.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Clothes

Ever since they had started sharing a room together, Clawdeen had gotten used to seeing Howleen searching in her closet looking for items of hers to borrow and never return. Over time it had become less of an outrage and more of an annoyance.

  
So when she found Howleen, clad in a bathrobe and with her hair wrapped in a towel as if she had just gotten out of the shower, leaning over inside the closet, it was hardly a surprise. She let out a familiar growl of irritation.

  
"What have I told you about stealing my clothes?"

  
Howleen looked back at her with indignation. "Actually, I was putting your clothes back."

  
"Putting them back?" Clawdeen moved to look inside the closet. Sure enough, there was a large pile of clothing, neatly folded and stacked on a shelf. She recognized her old Alexander McScream jeans, the Ghostier sequined top that had vanished two weeks ago, and that green Abersquatchie jacket she thought she had lost forever.

  
"It was all buried under my bed and in the back of my closet." Howleen explained. "So I thought I'd dig it all up and clean it. They were a little musty."

  
Clawdeen was stunned. "Wow... thank you."

  
Howleen shrugged. "It's okay. I shouldn't have taken them in the first place."

  
Clawdeen looked at her sister, trying to discern what she was thinking. Ever since the whole incident with the magic lantern, Howleen had been acting differently. Not dramatically so, but lately she'd been quieter, more focused on her studies, and was even willingly volunteering to do chores around the house, something she'd never done before.

  
A while ago she would have been happy to see her sister acting a bit more maturely. But after all Howleen had been through at Whisp's hands, she wondered if this change was a symptom of something deeper.

  
"You know..." She spoke gently. "I don't mind you borrowing my stuff. I'd just rather you ask first and put it back when you're done."

  
"I know... but you don't have to worry about it anymore." Howleen gave a small smile. "Its about time I stop dressing like someone else and start acting like... well, me."

  
They heard their mother calling, and Howleen headed out the door to the stairs, pulling the towel off her head. Clawdeen blinked as she saw Howleen had washed all the pink dye out of her hair, returning it to her natural curly chestnut locks.

  
She watched her go, hoping that there was nothing to worry about, and this was all just her sister finally growing up a little.

END


End file.
